


Accept No Substitutes

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt





	Accept No Substitutes

Giles's left you in charge tonight, and you're pleased, although the shadows in the library seem darker when he's not there.

And that shadow there's moving...

"I've seen worse stand-ins."

Dark, knowing eyes, bright with mockery, and you've had too much of that, so you lunge forward, fist raised, and hit a body that gives, with a subtle surrender, and promises more than you asked for, more than you know what to do with.

Which explains why, after Ethan's gone, smile a little broader, you hate Giles just a little more.

Let him do his own dirty work next time.


End file.
